


violetas

by seraphiim



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphiim/pseuds/seraphiim
Summary: El panorama exterior enseña un jardín repleto de violetas.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	violetas

**Author's Note:**

> le tengo cariño a esta ship, así que decidí editar un viejo escrito que tenía y adaptarlo. espero que no haya quedado muy ooc.  
> 

El piano de cola permanece en el centro del salón de baile. Paredes de un blanco color, pilares en un oscuro terracota, detalles dorados y el más hermoso de los artes pintado a mano en las alturas, le rodean. Terciopelo anaranjado que recubre la madera de roble le recibe al momento de sentarse sobre el taburete frente a él y acercar sus manos a las teclas. Acaricia la primera, respira; es un movimiento realizado con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, con miedo a continuar. Sus dedos inconscientes viajan a otra en cuestión de segundos; de una en una, luego de dos en dos. Bajo sus yemas puede sentir esa suavidad del blanco y el negro, palpar el marfil que las compone y el instante exacto en el que Gintoki decide marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Son falanges que se tambalean en un hermoso son de un alma que llora, que quiere ser escuchada en medio de un atardecer que comienza a tintar el cielo de rosas pálidos y lilas suaves. La luz se cuela a través de los delgados visillos e ilumina parte de su figura; una amplia habitación con pinturas en óleo que cuelgan de las paredes y el bello y vasto jardín repleto de flores como escenario único de una composición que habla sobre el desamor.

Porque un agudo dolor se instala en el centro de su pecho y su corazón arde, sangra.

Es un impulso guiado por el sentimiento que controla sus acciones; el compás de una armoniosa canción nace gracias a cada una de ellas. El lugar es inundado por la tristeza y una melodía que demuestra cuán solo se siente, cuán desgraciado se cree en ese momento sufriendo por amor. La sinfonía se intensifica con el pasar de los minutos, derrama furia, ira, se mezcla con el dolor palpable y lágrimas que abandonan sus ojos inevitablemente mientras su mirada se deja guiar por la negrura tras párpados caídos. Un ceño fruncido que se reprocha frente a sentimientos incontrolables, por lo estúpido que ha sido.

Pudiese haberle dado todo, obsequiarle cada centímetro de su alma, puesto que todos sus pensamientos no lograban ser más que de la presencia ajena. Cada partícula de su ser dirigidos a quien decidió callar, regalarle una melancólica sonrisa y una mirada cargada de tristeza sin poder hacer más.

El metal impacta con sumo cuidado contra la copa, el más fino cristal siendo golpeado por un utensilio de plata del siglo pasado. Años de historia y linaje portados en un objeto de tal tamaño, sin embargo, sin importancia alguna. Su voz es grata, una mezcla de suavidad y dulzura que acaricia con delicadeza el oído, que demuestra peculiar simpatía al abandonar sus labios. El bullicio en la sala no consta ser más que un momento de ajetreo que da paso a un silencio casi sepulcral, miradas atentas en aquella figura de gran elegancia. Es una risa nerviosa que rompe la comisura de sus labios y la voz resuena tranquila al decir la primera palabra de tan esperado discurso.

—Marie y yo hemos decidido comprometernos —expresiones ilegibles, confusión presente en cada rostro. Un susurro viene acompañado de un murmullo y la sala pierde paulatinamente el silencio que le gobierna, se establece un cuchicheo imprudente—. Hablo por ambos cuando digo que esta es la mejor resolución para comenzar una vida juntos.

Aplausos escandalizados le siguen, miradas interrogantes dirigidas hacia su persona. El dolor es punzante en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras sus aplausos se unen al público de forma automática, intentando ser parte de aquella felicidad dedicada a la recién comprometida pareja. Un semblante sereno como la máscara perfecta para un corazón que se despedaza por completo al ver cómo la joven de largo vestido violeta es estrechada en un cálido abrazo, cómo sus labios se funden con los contrarios y cómo sus manos buscan las ajenas, entrelazando dedos que jamás serán suyos. Toques suaves, toques amorosos de los que le encantaría ser receptor, mas sin conseguir nada a cambio.

Y es que pudieron haber sido demasiado felices, tan felices si Gintoki así lo hubiese querido. Si Gintoki hubiera ignorado por completo sus obligaciones.

La orquesta se oye desde el interior del amplio salón. El aire puro se respira con cada inhalar realizado, el olor a lavanda se percibe en él. Son lilas quienes se mecen con la pequeña brisa que acaricia los pétalos de toda flor presente dentro de un jardín de gran variedad; colores que pueblan metros y metros de verde y los cuales le reciben al encaminarse entre sus entrañas, alejándose del sonido de piano y violines, chelos y violas. Voces que celebran, voces que ríen, voces que aclaman y exclaman.

—Así que te casas —intenta convencerse de ello.

—No… sabes que no es así.

—Así lo veo —comenta, el humo del cigarrillo se funde con la cálida brisa—. Felicitaciones.

—Siempre serás importante para mí.

La melodía decae, regresa a un principio. Y es que es inevitable, inevitable no sentirse como lo hace: derrotado en cuestiones de amor, cansado de no obtener nada a cambio, de no ser él. No conseguir nada más que simples palabras que lograban causar total estrago en su interior, acciones que robaban el aliento, sofocaban. Creer que algún día podría tenerle entre sus brazos por medio de todo tipo de esfuerzo realizado.

Una cruel mentira que buscaba hacerse paso como verdad absoluta dentro de su cabeza.

—Nos casaremos en Japón, me iré hoy a la medianoche.

Añade, y su voz se escucha distante. La brisa golpea su rostro y despeinar sus cabellos en reiteradas oportunidades.

—Bien…

Sus sonrisas son preciosas, majestuosas. Crean un cúmulo de confusos sentimientos que aletean como aves en su interior, un hormigueo suave que recorre sus miembros y que da paso a un vacío inexplicable, una angustia que tiene como fin lastimar. Provoca ganas de llorar.

Una de las manos se posa sobre la contraria. Busca la otra en el momento en el que Toshirou termina su cigarrillo y lo arroja al suelo, apagándolo con la suela del zapato. Es en ese mismo instante en el que sus miradas se encuentran y sus dedos se unen en un fuerte apretón, interminable, en un silencioso acto del que solo ellos son parte.

—Regresa, tu prometida te espera dentro.

El estruendoso sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas rompe el silencio. Un suspiro tembloroso ante una negación suave, casi mínima realizada. Son labios que buscan con desespero el vaso casi vacío sobre la pulida superficie del piano, consuelo a manos de un trago de fuerte alcohol contenido entre paredes de cristalería fina. Un inhalar y luego un exhalar agitado que intenta apaciguar el intranquilo palpitar de su corazón cuando la bebida quema en su garganta.

_«Pudimos haber sido tan felices»_ se repite.

Sus labios dibujan un titubeante gesto, los ojos escarlatas muestran la más grande de las disculpas. Porque también le quiere, pero ambos saben que esto no puede ser posible. Aquellos ojos que soñó posarse sobre los suyos bajo un ocaso de verano, poder saborear sus labios infinidades de veces, susurrarle cuánto le quiere mientras sus brazos rodean su cuerpo y no le dejan ir. No le dejan ir de su lado jamás.

Sus corazones se marchitan como flores indicando que el invierno se aproxima; el aire falta al pronunciar palabras. Los ojos arden, se vuelve vulnerable frente aquella mirada de consuelo y calidez infinita.

Porque su corazón se agita de sólo oírle respirar, de simplemente presenciar cómo los claros cabellos se mecían al irse de su lado para siempre.

—Sakata Gintoki —es un apretón de manos con predecible cortesía, educación un tanto forzada—. Sería demasiado maleducado de mi parte no presentarme.

La atracción fue inmediata. Toshirou creyó haber caído rendido a los pies de quien sería el próximo heredero de la alianza, entretanto el contrario aprieta su mano y le sonríe, enseñando la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

La orquesta se detiene, el gentío en medio del gran salón se dispersa, se desvanece tan pronto como se ha reunido y la voz de su padre resuena desde algún lugar, desde alguna esquina llama su nombre y solicita su presencia.

—Hijikata Toshirou —responde, imitando su gesto—. Desconozco los motivos que les traen, aun así, espero que sea de su agrado la junta de hoy.

—Una banda increíble y un menú de primera, el agrado ha sido desde que puse el primer pie sobre este lugar —ríe—. Espero que podamos compartir intereses, _Toshirou_.

El negro y largo abrigo que recubre el costoso traje se mece producto de la ventisca otoñal al momento de atravesar la puerta y hacer ingreso, la silueta del sombrero de copa es lo único que se visualiza a través de la ventana del carruaje. El galopar de los caballos comienza a oírse lejano. El rechinar de las ruedas y el golpear del metal contra el terroso suelo desaparece paulatinamente entre una nocturna arboleda que se aleja de la mansión entre ramas pobladas, toques de oscuros verdes y amarillento azafrán.

El regusto amargo del alcohol acaricia sus papilas y su raciocinio vaga, como lo viene haciendo desde hace una semana. La incógnita es estable día y noche, domina toda reflexión, nubla todo juicio, permanece allí: _«¿Y si lo hubiésemos intentado una vez más?»._ Pero las cartas alguna vez escritas fueron borradas y jamás enviadas, terminando en el olvido.

No es más que un sueño el cual debe ser abandonado como un amor que jamás volverá. Un gélido frío que se lleva el calor de un cuerpo que busca compañía en medio de una nevisca de pleno invierno. Porque el sonido de su voz en compañía del piano resulta efímero a la memoria al igual que las tardes de risas eternas, miradas de corta duración dedicadas a quien sería el que se llevaría consigo su corazón.

En un inestable caminar se guía por la sala; sus piernas pesan como también lo hace el resto de su cuerpo y se siente cansado, demasiado cansado al momento de llegar junto a una de las tantas ventanas. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente al aferrarse a la cortina y mirar hacia las afueras, presenciar la noche que empieza a apoderarse de cada rincón de un cielo alguna vez diurno, iluminación a manos de farolas que comienzan a ser encendidas.

Toshirou tanto le daría. Le regalaría cada uno de sus recuerdos, cada minuto de su tiempo a cambio de estar a su lado, a cambio de presenciar esa mueca en su rostro siempre soñada, conquistadora por completo de su ser.

—Aquí me tienes, esperándote.

Y es que, Toshirou desearía suprimir de su pecho aquel sentimiento que le consume. Que desgarra su corazón con cada cruce de miradas y con cada sonrisa dedicada. Porque a pesar de que Gintoki es un ser hermoso, su recuerdo lastima.

El panorama exterior enseña un jardín repleto de violetas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
